A Question to A Friend and A Country
by TheIrishMidget
Summary: Sweden, Norway and Denmark are in their teenage years and also the Viking era. On an invasion, Denmark jokingly asks Sweden if he was interested in any girls. Sweden is then faced with the uncomfortable situation of trying to come out to his three friends. And when you're someone like Sweden, it's quite difficult. COMPLETE Sweden x Finland


**Hello! This is my first Hetalia fanfic so I hope it's good and I hope you enjoy it.**

**I don't own anything even remotely related to Hetalia I'm afraid.**

* * *

"Hurry up Sweden! We have to catch up with the rest of the fleet!"

It was the year 798 AD and a tall nation named Sweden was running towards a pier, where his fellow Vikings Norway and Denmark were waiting for him.

He ran as fast as his adolescent body allowed him.

The weight of his metal helmet and heavy shield and sword were slowing his pace, but he made it to the pier without more abuse being yelled at him from the Dane.

He came closer to the dragon headed longboat. It was Norway's longboat and his people spent months building it and the rest of the fleet, so it was only right the conquest set sail from Norway. Although this wasn't the practical for Sweden as he had to travel a long way to reach Norway's coast. Which resulted in him being late.

"About time! We were about to lift the plank up!" yelled Denmark to the approving boy. "S'rry I've fu'ther to tr'vel then y'u guys" said Sweden.

The ship was filled with lots of Norwegian Vikings who were big muscular men. They were all running around bringing on and off barrels or checking the ships oars.

"Whatever you're here now so shut up Denmark and untangle the ropes like your supposed too," said Norway hard-heartedly. Sweden who had just managed to catch his breath walked up the plank to the long boat.

"Wh're ex'ctly are we g'ing D'nmark?" asked Sweden. "IRELAND! The country is filled with stupid monks who have tons of gold and stuff. I figured we could raid a monastery and get loads of it!" Denmark yelled.

He seemed to have an overwhelming cockiness wherever he went. No matter what the odds he seemed to think he could do anything he wanted. He still had the mind of a child while Sweden and Norway were beginning to mature.

Well as much as a 15 year old can mature, which is not very much.

"Cast off!" The ropes were untied, the sails were set and the final waves to loved ones were waved. "This is gonna be great! Ireland has even more gold than Scotland! WE'LL BE RICH!" "Yeah, yeah Denmark just shut up and keep rowing"

The boat was filled with a hundred men who were each rowing huge oars to move the ship. Had no obligation to row but Sweden and Norway felt that if they got Denmark to row it would perhaps stop him talking for a while.

No such luck however.

"Ireland can't do anything to stop us right? Besides he's stinking rich! All the gold he's got! Why would he make it into stupid crosses and shit? They worship some weird God like Scotland. Why just not worship our Gods? That'd be easier I mean it's just silly, Ireland has to pray like 7 times a day. That's so much effort! And Ireland keeps writing books. What the hell? Scotland says that people to know about their faith and stuff. Why not just tell them then? I mean it takes years to make one stinking book, why bother with all that effort? Also they skin sheep for parchment? What kind of monster does that? Imagine the little baby sheep being skinned! Not to mention-" "D'nmark."

"…Yeah?" "Y'u're 'n id'ot"

Norway and the rest of the crew turned their heads when they heard the noise of two countries fighting to the death. They then realized it was a bad idea to put them setting beside one another. Denmark never shuts up when going to invade a country and Sweden can get very agitated.

"Alright time to take a break you two. You're annoying and others and your annoying me so let's just go over our plans again"

The two were on the bench with the oar left forgotten.

Sweden had Denmark's head under his boot and Denmark was trying to push him off with his leg.

It was a scene that was something Norway saw on a regular basis.

…..

"Then we charge. Any questions?"

"No none at all," "Seems f'ne to me." "Ok then I'd better get my other helmet. Ireland's weather is always rainy there so you'd better get a helmet with no holes in it."

"Will do!" "Ok th'n" Sweden then left off in search of a hole-less helmet leaving the two countries alone together.

"…Hey do you think they'll be any cute girls over in Ireland?"

" I don't know I've never been there. Besides you'll be too busy with the raids to even think about girls Denmark."

"Aw but what if there's a pretty girl in a monastery and I'm raiding it? Then can I go over and flirt with her?"

"She'll most likely run away seeing as you are a Viking. And there are no girls in monasteries Denmark" "…How do you know?"

"There weren't any in Scotland's monasteries." "…Oh but Ireland could have some."

"True…"

They stood for a while not talking but listened to the men row the squeaky wooden oars and the crashing of the waves. Denmark was wondering where Sweden was when something came into his head.

"How do you know there weren't any girls in the Scottish monasteries? Weren't you busy raiding the monastery?"

"Well yes… But I was also looking for cute girls…"

The two blondes looked at each other, a smile came to each of their faces and they burst out laughing. Sweden came back and with a new helmet and asked what was so funny.

"Oh, just Ha, ha, ha, d-do you know w-when, ha, ha, ha! S-someone says s-something, ha, ha, ha, and then theyHA, HA, HA, HA"

Sweden just stared his famous stare at Denmark. He'd no idea what his fellow Nordic country was trying to say, he regretted saying anything to him.

When the two had regained sanity again Norway explained about the cute girl incident and why they thought it was funny.

"Yeah because we both were looking for cute girls," interrupted Denmark with a triumphant grin. "Have you ever looked for cute girls on a raid Sweden?" asked Denmark with the same cheesy smile.

Sweden's eyes widened and body stiffened. This face was trying to cover up a look of panic, like he was about to be asked a question in a trial. The two other countries gave a surprised look as Sweden rarely let out a lot of emotion, if he did if it was anger, which was mostly towards Denmark.

"Ah come on Sweden! I know you have!" said Denmark ignoring the look Sweden was trying to hide. "What about when you're visiting your people's farms? Do you ever look at the cute girls?"

"I-I…" Sweden looked down at the floor of the ship. He couldn't face his friends; he'd no idea what to say. His heart felt like it had just run ten thousand miles.

He could tell without even looking that Norway was looking at him funny.

"Aw come on! I know you do! There's no need to be embarra-wossed!"

He rapped his arm around Sweden's neck and took off his helmet so he could ruffle up his hair.

Sweden felt humiliated, why did it have to end up like this? It wasn't supposed to end up like this. He was never going to tell anybody. He was going to keep it a secret forever.

"Come on Sweden! I know you do! You do, you do! You must right? … Right?"

Denmark's voice changed from joyful interrogation to one of one of confusion.

Sweden glanced up at Denmark who had a serious yet puzzled face. "You have looked at cute girls Sweden? ... Or liked a girl or dated a girl… You have right? …Haven't you? … Sweden?"

"…"

The crashing of the waves continued and emphasized the silence between the three countries. Denmark had released Sweden from his grasp and was looking at the tall nation with the same puzzled look. Norway hadn't changed his look since the questioning began. He was confused but more worried for his friend more than anything. Sweden looked like he could collapse any minute.

"H-Hey Sweden I was just joking man. It's fine really! Y-You don't have to answer."

Sweden was looking at the ground. He knew what he had to do. He just didn't want to say it; in fact he really didn't want to say it. He couldn't go back and pretend it was too late. They could tell it was something else, even Denmark figured out something was wrong while Norway got it straight away.

"I-I g'ess I've n'ver really been 'nto that s'rt of thing…" said Sweden. He couldn't say it.

"Ha, ha yes well I guess everyone's different! ... Isn't that right Norway?"

-They can tell-

"Yeah we are" –They know I'm hiding something-

-They know. I don't think they know what it is but they know I'm hiding something- Thought Sweden.

-But I can't tell them-

-I can't tell them-

…

"Ooooohhh we're rich, we're rich, we're rich, we're rich!" chanted Denmark as he skipped along towards the parked long boat, where the Norwegian Vikings were unloading all the captured goods.

"We have gold, gold, you seeeee, now we are wealthyyyyy" Each nation was covered in several broaches, necklaces, and bracelets. They were carrying at least 3 chalices and 5 collection plates and Norway had found a gold crown and was wearing it over his helmet.

"That's such an enticing tune Denmark. I'll make sure every drunk in my country starts singing it right away," said Norway.

Sweden and Norway sniggered at the Danes tone-deaf melody.

"Well at least my drunks don't smell of fish!" replied Denmark.

Norway's smile died away and scowled at Denmark.

Then the three heard a rumble in the sky. They then proceeded to run for some shelter.

The found cover in a beehive hut. Norway went out to yell to the crew to find somewhere to hide the countries could sense a heavy shower.

"Why couldn't we just go back to the boat?" asked Denmark.

"Th're's n' roof. We'll g't wet," answered Sweden.

" … Oh yeah I forgot… Well at least we have our gold!"

"You can't eat gold Denmark. And I'm starving I haven't eaten since we set sail what about you too?"

"Yeah I could do with some food"

"Aw why did you have to say that Norway? Now I'm hungry!"

"This pl'ce could h've s'me food." Sweden looked around the small little room to find something they could eat.

The thunder rumbled and then a huge gush of rain came down from the grey sky.

"So this is the infamous Irish weather… Rain!" "I c'n't find anythin' h're."

"Well that's just great! ..." "…" "…"

The three countries stood gazing out at the rain hitting the soil and rocks on the road out of monastery. The noise of the water was so soothing that it was almost lulling the three to sleep.

Denmark made an obnoxious yawn. "Don't do that or I'll yawn." "Huh?"

Norway then yawned and when he finished said. "Yawning is contagious."

"Really? Huh so once one person starts another person does?"

"Th't _is_ wh't c'ntagious means." Sweden then proceeded to yawn.

The two looked at Sweden yawning. They then started to laugh. "You look ridiculous!" "M'?" Norway then said through small fits of laughter, "You should see you yawn!" "Rea'ly M'?" "Yeah you even stretched a little!" Then Norway started to laugh, Sweden was actually smiling a little.

"Yeah like this!" Denmark then mimicked the stretches the Swede made earlier but exaggerated. "No more like this." Norway then made even more exaggerated stretches.

"Don't forget the bending over!" "Oh how could I forget? And the stretching the legs!" Norway then began to stretch his legs in various ways.

Denmark loved this and was making all kinds of stretches. Sweden was even joining in the stretching madness, and he was also enjoying himself.

It was most likely because of the lack of food.

The three were laughing and giggling like young children and when they eventually finished their game they kept on laughing for a while.

Laughing while the rain kept pounding on the ground.

"Ah that was fun… Sweden I need to ask you something."

Sweden looked at Denmark. "S're, what?"

"Why did you go all weird when I asked you about girls?"

Norway wanted to kick Denmark. How could he ask him about that now? That's the sort of thing you might bring up a century later but not in the same day of when it happened!

Norway cursed to himself for not talking to Denmark about not saying it to him. Whatever it is it's obviously private and hard to talk about for Sweden. But most of all he doesn't want to talk about it so he shouldn't talk about it if he wants to.

And they were having a nice time too! Laughing over stupid things like boys should! Why did he have to bring it up now?

Sweden looked at the floor again. "B-B'cause I d'n't l'ke girls…" said Sweden nervously.

…?

Norway retook everything he had just been thinking. Maybe Denmark knew how to time things. Norway was never good on timing.

"Huh I don't understand," said Denmark. "You know whenever you or Norway would say. She's cute… I'd think she's pretty but…I just wouldn't like her like that…"

"Oh… So do you like different girls to us? Like older girls or something?" asked Denmark generally confused.

"…No, n't ex'ctly I mean um…"

Both Norway and Denmark were shocked. Sweden rarely spoke and when ever it he never spoke with uncertainty. This must be hard for Sweden to say.

"Sweden it's ok. Whatever it is it's fine you don't have to say it if you don't want to." Sweden looked at Norway and he could see he was concerned for him. Both countries were in fact. He knew that he needed to say it otherwise they'd be left worried.

"No' it's ok'y …I-I, I'm gay…"

... "Huh?" said Denmark. Nothing had been cleared up with the two countries.

The words 'I'm gay' didn't mean anything, as they'd never heard it before.

"What do you mean?" Sweden took a deep breath and looked up to face both Norway and Denmark. "I mean I d'n't like g'rls I like …boys…"

"… Wait…Wait… Oh I get it! You like your friends better than any girl! I'm flattered man!"

Norway then really kicked him. "No you idiot he means as in he'd like to date boys instead of girls!"

"…Ooohhhhh…. Oh. Oh ok cool… Whatever so whenever I'm looking at a cute girl! You're off looking at a cute boy! Ah! Although can boys be cute I don't know. Maybe but it's not me who likes boys. Why would you like boys? Why though? That's kinda weird! Well not really as I've never heard of any boy liking another boy so it doesn't make it weird really! That makes it cool! That makes you AWESOME! … But so you like boys… I can never imagine you dating another girl but I can imagine you dating a boy! Just don't scare him off with your freaky stare man. Oh maybe that's it! All 'gay' people do this stare thing to attract other 'gay' people so that-"

"DENMARK SHUT UP!" shouted Norway.

"... Ok." He wasn't a stupid country he could tell this was a serious conversation so he'd better not argue. He can time certain things, but never his big monologues….

"So when did you figure out you were gay Sweden?"

"A f'w c'nturies ago." "You've never liked any girl before?" "… No…"

He returned to looking at the ground, he still thought the two didn't understand what he meant. He liked boys. Maybe if they understood, they would react the way Sweden thought they were going to react.

"Is th't ok tho'gh? I mean it is k'nd of we'rd… I've n'ver seen anyone l'king boys in that way… It's alw'ys been g'rls. No one else d'es it so it's… It's weird."

" What it's weird because no one else you know is likes boys instead of girls? That doesn't make it weird. It makes it different, and what's wrong with different?" Norway pointed to the gold crown on his head.

"This isn't from my country. It's different but so what? I like it, you like it and Denmark fought me for it so yes. Just because it's different doesn't mean it's weird. But you're not a crown, you're Sweden. A country who likes guys and that's different, it doesn't change who you are however.

If being gay stops you acting like your normal slightly intimidating self or makes you start becoming an asshole like Denmark then we have a problem." "HEY"

"But it doesn't! So what if you like boys and we like girls? You're the same person and we're all different."

Sweden and Denmark stared at Norway for a moment then Denmark. Is if to pause for dramatic effect.

"But I tho'ght you'd h'te me. I tho'ght you'd n'ver let me c'me with you on raids anym're."

"We'd never do that to you Sweden. Even though sometimes you can be a bit… scary you'll never be kicked out of the group. If we had to Denmark would be first to go." "_HEY!_ You guys are dicks!"

Sweden smiled and wiped his now watery eyes with his shaking hands.

"… Are y'u sure? I w's so sure you w'uld have beaten me with your axes"

"You keep acting not-like-Sweden and that's where it's heading!"

Sweden let out a small laugh.

"Thanks guys." He was still in shock that the two hadn't wanted him to be beheaded.

The three then heard the rain cease and the sun came out behind the clouds. The sky changed almost magically from grey to blue. The wet grass sparkled and the brown soil was shining. They then heard some birds that had hidden through the storm chirp their hearts out.

The empty longboat was starting to be filled up by Vikings who had taken cover.

"So th's is Irish weath'r?"

"Ahh this is nice in a way isn't it?"

"Yeah… Oh! By the way Sweden who do you like?"

"DENMARK!"

….

"A Chalice! Wow look at the designs!" Finland said as he saw some of the items the trio brought back from their raids. "Yep! And it's all due to me of course" "Yes with your manly ways of crying for help when a priest tried to touch you with a candle holder." " A candle holder with 3 CANDLES IN IT!"

"That's no consolation Denmark."

When the three counties came back from each of their raids it was tradition to show the other two Nordics what

"Ah!" Finland gasped, "It's beautiful!" Finland was holding a broach with the story the last supper on it. "The detail is incredible! You sure are lucky to have this Sweden."

"Umf" Sweden muttered, he never said much when Finland was around. Denmark was beginning to notice this.

"It's amazing! I'd bet you're all happy with the results of the expedition! You know I'd love to come but I don't have the shipbuilders and I need my money and men for war." "We kn'w Finland d'n't worry, and if you ev'r w'nt to join. Not ev'n to help j'st to come al'ng you can."

Denmark noticed how nice Sweden was to Finland always doing things for him and always treating him differently. He wouldn't let Denmark join if he didn't help with the fleet by providing weapons or ships or men.

"Oh no Sweden that's ok. I'll leave that to you three I'll be a burden. But I do love to look at the things you bring back for me to see." Sweden looked at Finland for a moment before handing him something.

"H're, " and he gave him the broach he had been admiring for quite a long time.

"What? Sweden? I-I couldn't it looks really valuable."

"W'll maybe it'll get you en'ugh money to cope w'th the war so y'u can join me in the raids"

Finland then blushed. It was obvious how happy he was that he got the broach it was clear how much he loved it.

Denmark not only noticed that Sweden gave away a very valuable broach to Finland but he had said, 'join me in the raids'.

Finland than thanked Sweden and he hugged him. It was Sweden's turn to blush. He brought his hands up slightly to hug Finland back but brought them down again. Denmark noticed all of these.

Denmark turned to find Norway who was talking to Iceland. When he turned back Finland had just left, and he also saw Sweden wearing a look he never thought Sweden was capable of wearing. It was a look of love. He looked like he was one hundred percent in love.

Not only did his face show that he was in love but all of his previous actions had confirmed it.

When Denmark asked Sweden in the beehive hut if he liked anyone he said no.

He kept asking who he liked until Norway kicked him again. In the end he gave up. The Danish country then realized there was someone he liked…

A boy… a boy country.

"Oh Wait!" Denmark called to Finland. Norway, Sweden and Iceland all turned to Denmark. "Come back!"

Finland stopped walking back to his home when he heard Denmark's cries. He then turned around to face the small wooden quarters that the four Viking countries were staying.

"Ah Denmark! I must travel back! The tribal leaders wish to meet me at sunrise in the morning! I have to get back before then!"

"This won't take long! Sweden has something to say to you"

"!"

Sweden attempted to burn Denmark's head with his eyes. He knew what the Dane was going and he couldn't believe he was going it.

"No Denmark!" said Norway in a slightly worried tone. Sweden then looked at Norway. He couldn't know could he?

"He'll tell Finland and Iceland when he wants to."

"…" Oh so he didn't know. He said Iceland as well… But the way Denmark said it was as if he knew something… Maybe it was just the fact he knew Sweden was gay and he was flaunting the 'I-know-something-you-don't-know-look'

"Ah but think Sweden needs to tell Finland." "!" HE KNEW?

He _must_ have otherwise he'd have mentioned Iceland too!

"Hey what about me!" "Oh sorry Iceland! I didn't see you there! Guess you're just so short that you look the same size as a mountain fairy"

Iceland frowned and scowled at Denmark.

The rest of the boys were in puberty. Denmark however was way ahead of the rest as his voice had already fully broken, while Norway, Sweden and Finland were only starting to change voices.

Iceland however has started puberty yet and while the rest of the boys were growing tall, (Excluding Sweden he was a giant) he was still the same size.

Denmark liked to show off about reaching puberty earlier than the others by tormenting Iceland about it.

Iceland knew he'd have to wait but his country hadn't the population so the country couldn't mature. Therefore he couldn't hit puberty while the rest of the Nordic countries were thriving.

"Why do you always pick on Iceland man? He'll hit puberty eventually? And what's with you? When your voice first cracked you got so embarrassed you wouldn't talk to us for almost two years!"

"It w's act'ally almost three ye'rs," Sweden said quietly. He wasn't really thinking about the conversation though.

He was even more nervous then he was when he told Norway and Denmark. This time it was different. What if Finland hated him? What if he never saw Finland again because of it? What would he do? What would he do if Finland hated him and never saw him again?

Then the moment of truth arrived. Finland had been travelling back to the hut as Denmark was teasing Iceland and then came into the cabin.

"Hi Iceland, hi Norway, hi Denmark, hi Sweden!" Finland turned to look at each of his friends as he addressed them.

When he looked at with a sweet smile Sweden heart skipped a beat.

What if this was the last time he looked at Sweden with a smile? What if the next time he looked at him it was with a look of disgust?

He felt sick just imaging it; he thought if he were to see it in real life he would die.

Finland couldn't know. He couldn't. What if he found out that not only was he gay but he liked him? Would he try and kill Sweden? It might be better as Sweden couldn't live if he knew Finland hated him. He didn't want to admit it to himself but he loved Finland.

He really loved Finland.

"Well when we were on our epic conquest we were talking about girls and we the ended up laughing. I can't remember exactly because the sea made me dizzy after so I don't remember much of the voyage. I do remember getting sick however! This is weird for me because I have good sea legs, well being basically an Island country. But yeah we were talking about every time we went on a voyage we would look for cute girls! Well actually we weren't talking about it I more like asked Norway about it and then Sweden came back. He was gone to get a helmet or whatever and we asked him if he liked any girls. Then when we asked he looked like he saw an evil spirit or something along those lines. Well he really looked pale and shit so we asked him what's wrong and he couldn't answer for some reason so-

"FAEN HELLER DANMARK (Fucks sake Denmark) YOU SHOULD NEVER EXPLAIN ANYTHING!" irrupted the impatient Norway.

"… You tell them then Sweden," said Denmark in return to Norway's outburst.

Then the rest of the gang turned to face Sweden. "B-but… I d'n't know how y'u'll b'th react." Sweden used both lightly. He did care what Iceland thought but what Finland thought was on his priority list.

"Well is it something bad? Did you do something?" asked Iceland he knew that whatever it was it was something serious. The teasing from Denmark earlier was forgotten in his mind.

"Well I di'n't do anyth'ng but it c'uld be bad I'm n't sure."

"Well I'm sure it's fine because if you're not sure it's most likely good right?"

Sweden looked to the left of him to find Finland quite near; he was wearing a concerned but sweet smile. Then he turned to face the floor of the cabin.

The smile gave him butterflies and some bit of confidence, but if Finland thought being gay was wrong, the confidence would have been futile.

"… I-I…"

"You don't have to tell us if you don't want to Sweden," said Iceland. "I don't mind it's clearly something private and it wasn't Denmark's place to say you need to tell us"

"Yeah! It's fine Sweden," Finland said with a soft and kind voice. "Denmark is just a dick!" "HEY COME ON NOW YOU TOO? DO I HAVE NO FRIENDS ANYMORE?"

Sweden felt like crying Finland was saying such nice things to him. He even called Denmark a dick for getting him to say he was gay.

"… No. I h've to say it. But… Pl'ase just pr'mise not to hate me."

He was looking at the ground but Denmark could tell he was directing he question at Finland.

"We could never! R-Right Iceland?" "… Yeah…" The two countries were getting worried. What did Sweden do that made him like this? He… He didn't kill some of their people without their knowledge did he?

And why is he saying they'd hate him?

"I…." -This is it- Sweden though. -It's now or never. You have to do it- He thought.

His heart was going so fast it could run out of his body.

"Well… Th'y were talking ab'ut how they like g'rls well…I don't l'ke g'rls in that w'y… I- I boys in… in that w'y…"

Iceland and Finland just continued to stare at Sweden."… So you're?"

"I'm gay" …

"Oh…" said Finland. Is that a positive oh? There is no positive oh! What sort of oh is that? This is not a good sign. He hates him now! He ruined everything! Why did he take a chance! The odds weren't in his favor to begin with! Finland hates him. Finland hates him.

Sweden felt heavy. His heart hurt, the hurt had been doubled by the 'Oh'. He had never felt as bad as he did right now.

Why did he have to be like this? Why did he have to love Finland? Why does he hate him? What did he do to make him hate me? Why did he have to hate him? Why? Why?

He suddenly felt tears running down his cheeks and he let a small sob out. He'd been holding back tears since the beginning but couldn't anymore.

Why? Why?

"H-Hey, hey Sweden?" Denmark said "D-Don't, don't cry." Sweden couldn't stop the tears from falling. He put both his hands over his face and fell to the ground.

He couldn't believe what just happened.

"Sweden?" He heard Norway call for him but was so consumed in his sorrow he could barley even think anymore. He just kept on crying. He felt several people move over to him but he didn't want anyone. He wanted to be alone. He wanted to die. There is no point in living anymore.

"Sweden, Sweden look at me! Look at me please!" He knew who it was. "Sweden," he felt warm hands hold his wrist. He stopped cupping his face to confirm the voice.

It was Finland.

"We don't hate you." …

Sweden just stared at Finland's beautiful eyes. He was right in front of him… He was only mere inches away. And he was crying in front of the one he loved.

"…" He felt pathetic, but he couldn't stop crying. What was he doing anyway? He should leave. He hates him so shouldn't he just leave? Please just leave he thought to himself. It was like he was tormenting him just being in the same room let alone inches away from him.

"Y-Y'u do. I kn'w you do. You h'te me now."

"I don't hate you Sweden! How could I ever hate you when all you've even been is nice to me!" "…!"

Sweden stopped sobbing but the tears kept on falling. "I-I d'n't und'rstand you h'te me," "I don't hate you Sweden! Iceland do you hate Sweden?"

Iceland who was standing right of Norway shook his head. He wasn't able to talk, this was the most bizarre sight he had ever seen in his life.

Sweden. Sweden! Was on the ground crying, because he didn't want his friends to hate him for being gay!

"See? Iceland doesn't hate you! Norway doesn't hate you! Denmark no matter what he says doesn't hate you! And I- I could never even dream of hating you! Especially if it's something as silly as you liking boys to girls!"

Finland then brought his hand up to Sweden's face and wiped his tears.

"There, now you're all better."

… Sweden was stunned. He couldn't believe what just happened.

"Yeah man we really care about you! We could never hate you." Said Denmark with a big grin.

"He's right. It doesn't matter who you like as long as you don't turn out to be an asshole like Denmark," said Norway.

"NOW THAT'S UNCALLED FOR!"

"Sweden no one should hate you because you're gay," said Iceland.

"That's right. Now come on get up-

Finland got Sweden by the arm and brought him up to his feet. "There now isn't that better?" said Finland. He smiled the most beautiful smile at Sweden.

"It's all fine," he said. Sweden's tears stopped and he felt like he was going to faint.

A minute ago he felt like dying, but now he wanted to take Finland in his arms,kiss him and thank him until the end end of eternity. He didn't however.

"Well! Since that's all sorted out we'd better head off see you guys! Oh…"

Denmark was ready to go outside to go back home but then realized it was pitch black outside. They must have been talking for a long while.

" Well… I'm bunking in for the night, who's with me?" "I think you'd better all stay here it's too risky to travel at night," said Norway.

"B-but I have to be back home by dawn! ... on second thought," Finland looked at Sweden who's eyes were still red and puffy from crying. He knew Sweden was still fragile after what happened. "I think I'll stay here. I think the leaders can deal with me being gone."

"Awesome! It'll be like a camp out! Norway will share with the fairy, I'll be on my own because I don't want anyone hogging me blankets, and Sweden and Finland will bunk together"

Sweden knew the look Denmark had, 'I-know-something-you-don't-know' but he didn't really care and ignored it. He highly doubted he knew anything it was Denmark after all. If anyone were to guess that Sweden liked Finland it would have been Norway, and he gave no indication to knowing.

"Ok sounds good to me, what about you Sweden?" asked Finland.

Sweden turned to look at Finland and smiled one of his rare stunning smiles.

Finland then turned away and blushed, he then went to find some blankets the two could use.

Then they sleep all night long with Sweden rapping his arm around Finland and Finland snuggled into Sweden's chest. No one was awake to see this however.

Except one blonde Dane who was composing a new song about two blondes in love, and he was going to make sure every drunk in all of Scandinavia sang it.

* * *

**Authors Note: Thanks for reading! Please review if you liked it!**

**I'd just like to say it took an awful lot longer to write then I imagined it. But that's life honey.**

**Also if you spot 1 My Little Pony reference and 1 Sherlock BBC reference, I will love you forever.**

**Actually say you found them in your review to show you're twenty percent cooler!**


End file.
